


Korkarplasu / Hero

by Jaelijn



Series: Profound Bond Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, vulcan!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaelijn/pseuds/Jaelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, son of Novak, gets to meet one of his heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korkarplasu / Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of SPN/ST: TOS fusion/crossover/AU. It was written in the spur of the moment in memory of Leonard Nimoy, who brought the first character I was ever obsessed with to life. Thank you, sir, and may you rest in peace. 
> 
> I don't speak Vulcan (though I wish I did), so the title is taken from the [Vulcan Language Institute's dictionary for Federation Standard to Golic Vulcan.](http://home.comcast.net/~markg61/eng-ohv.htm)

Dean knew for a fact that Cas had a bit of human in his genealogy, hence his entirely untypical name that had some people in the Academy whispering behind his back. Not that it had ever held Cas back, or that he even cared, one-eight human or no. Today, however, he appeared more Vulcan than ever.

“C’mon, Cas, quit making such a fuss.”

Cas shot him a dark glance via the mirror. “I am not… fussing. It is a great honor, and your attire is inappropriate.”

“What? I’m wearing uniform!”

“My point exactly.” Cas adjusted his Pin of Mental Excellence, or whatever its proper name was, and tugged his dress shirt straight. He had really dressed up, as much as he ever did, even if the pin was just a sparkly bit of metal to Dean.

“Ugh, I’m not wearing dress uniform. No way, Cas.” Truth be told, he had shoved it to the back of his wardrobe at the last occasion and doubted that it was even in a state to be worn. “I hate those things.”

People who never worked with Vulcans would still swear up and down that they had no emotions, but Dean had never seen any being look as annoyed as Cas in that moment, his left eyebrow rising to his hairline. “Ambassador Spock must be treated with the utmost reference and respect. His service on board the _Enterprise_ and subsequent diplomatic successes with both the Klingon and the Romulan Empire-”

Dean held up a placating hand. “Alright, I get it. He’s one of your heroes.” It was understandable enough; after all, Castiel was aiming for a position in interplanetary diplomacy as well. It was where he could put his extensive knowledge of languages to best use, in the outreaches where universal translators were either culturally spurned or not yet in use.

Dean – Dean just wanted to build a starship.

His brother Sam just loved Cas, though, geeky kid that he was. He’d rather bury his nose in books than in an engine. Ah well, Dean really couldn’t fault him for admiring Cas.

“Look, Cas, I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s not like you’ll have to meet him all on your own. The Admiral and plenty of other people will be there.”

“None of them will be Vulcan.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “How bad can he be? He’s half human.”

“Dean, it would be pointless to ask you to afford our elders more respect, but I trust you will show your respect for _me_ and observe the proper protocol.”

“I’ll behave myself.”

Cas’s blue eyes roamed over his face, his head tilted slightly as if he were trying to read Dean’s intentions without actively reading his mind.

“Promise!” Dean held up his hand, index and middle finger outstretched. “I’m not gonna embarrass you, Cas.”

Cas exhaled on a sigh, finally slotting his fingers against Dean’s. Dean could see a bit of the tension draining out of his shoulders at the soft caress. “I trust you.”

“You better.” Dean thought it better to refrain from winking.

Cas dropped his hand, breaking contact way too soon. “It is time.”

 

Dean had to admit, Ambassador Spock’s lecture was good – excellent, even. It spoke of years of experience in the field, wisdom that came with age and living with a variety of species for an extended period of time, and it also spoke of his twin heritage: the speech had an undercurrent of blink-and-you-miss-it humor, entirely unlike Cas’s dry sarcasm and occasional incidental hilarity.

Cas, of course, was listening with rapt attention, no doubt burning the moment and every word into his memory.

After the speech, the larger part of the audience dispersed, and the chosen few reconvened in a smaller adjacent room, where cocktails and food were served. Dean was only allowed along as Cas’s partner, but he’d be damned if he didn’t make good use of the buffet. Meanwhile, the Admiral hovered at Ambassador Spock’s elbow, introducing him to everyone.

Cas stood frozen, clearly displeased at Dean’s eating, his back ramrod straight. Way too tense.

“Relax,” Dean whispered and tried to pass him a glass of juice, but Cas didn’t seem to hear him at all – and then, the Admiral was in front of them.

“And this is our most promising new member of the diplomatics corps, Ambassador: Castiel, son of Novak.”

Cas’s Vulcan salute was, of course, delivered perfectly. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

Spock returned the greeting, moving with utter grace and authority in his traditional robes. “The honor is my own,” he said in Universal. “You bear an unusual name.”

“My mother’s father’s father was human, sir, Saturn-born.”

“Of course.”

The Admiral gave a brief nod towards Spock and moved on to make use of the buffet, but Dean was sure Cas hadn’t even noticed. He appeared unnatural, almost tongue tied, and so tense that Dean thought he might explode. There was mirth dancing in Spock’s eyes, though, and that was what gave Dean the courage to do what he did, though all the while he was praying desperately that he wasn’t misreading the Vulcan. He stepped fluently to Cas’s side. “Castiel has looked forward to meeting you, sir.”

Cas shot him a deadly glare, but Spock’s gaze settled calmly on Dean, his voice perfectly even. “Indeed? And who are you?”

“Lieutenant Dean Winchester, sir”, Cas said, his stupor finally broken, “My partner.”

“Engineer by trade, sir,” Dean added, smiling with more ease than he felt. “Apologies for intruding.”

“Not at all.” Spock was as good as smiling now, giving Cas a glance of approval. “I’m very glad that my successor has an intrepid partner by his side. I wish you well, Castiel, son of Novak, and Lieutenant Winchester. I’m sure you have a bright future ahead of you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dean said, while Cas expressed the same in Vulcan.

Spock raised his hand once more for the traditional salute in response, speaking the phrase Dean knew to mean, roughly, _Live long and prosper_.

“And you, sir, “ he said.

From Cas’s affronted look, it wasn’t the proper response, but Spock seemed fine with it, the corners of his mouth twitching a little. “You remind me of an old friend of mine, Lieutenant. Farewell, to your both.”

And with that, he moved on to meet other people and make their day, though Dean could feel his gaze lingering on them from time to time.

Cas reached out for Dean, but Dean knew better than to do more than align his fingers with Cas’s. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Don’t thank me. He’s awesome.”

And for a second, Cas seemed to be almost smiling.


End file.
